deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Der Purple Ist Dank/One Minute Melee - Raoh VS M. Bison
Raoh VS M. Bison is a What-If? One Minute Melee. Description Two dark martial artist put their shadowy and deadly arts to the test to see who will come out on top! Who's gonna make it to the top? '' Interlude '(Cue OMM Theme)' '''2 FIGHTERS!' NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE!!! One Minute Melee Pre-Fight Raoh rides his black horse as he strides across the ruins of a Shadaloo base. He summons his minions forward to reclaim these ruins as his own. A figure draped in red drops down harshly, his feet shaking the earth as his eyess glow red with dark purple aura surrounds him. Raoh: "I have no time to deal with rivals or otherwise, move out of the way or be eliminated." Raoh jumps off of his horse and slightly towers over Bison from a distance. M. Bison: "This place shall become your grave!" Bison threw a fist drive with negative emotions that Raoh easily dodged then intercepted with the back of his arm. he smack Bison's arm backwards as he cracks his knuckles. Raoh: "Hmph. As my younger brother would arrogantly proclaim; 'You are already dead', trespasser!" LETS GET READY FOR A FISTICUFFS! FIGHT! (Cue SF EX+ OST - M. Bison's Theme) Raoh hurls his right fist towards Bison's face, connecting harshly to his cheek as Raoh's left fist smacks right down the middle of Bison's nose. Raoh then begins ruthlessly uppercutting Bison, and when he went high enough in the air, he dragged Bison back to the ground with a jumping fist drop to his chest. Bison cartwheel kicked Raoh away as they both landed on the ground. Bison slide kicked the groudned Raoh 4 TIMES! Then he did a standing springboard head-stomp, and began relentlessly stomping Raoh's head. Raoh hit the heels and ankles of Bison's feet with two chops, causing him to stagger backwards. 50 SECONDS! Raoh kicks Bison's chest & neck repeatedly, then slams his knuckles down on his temple. Bison responds with a right hook to Raoh's gut followed up by a Psycho Crusher and a slide kick. Bison smacks Raoh with his knuckles then jabs him in the abdominal region for a Psycho Punisher. Bison then drops down for a Psycho Inferno on Raoh, only for him to activate his Muso Tensei in the last split second. Raoh appears behind Bison after the Psycho Inferno disperses, Bison does a Bison Warp behind him as he connects a Nightmare Booster to Raoh. 40 SECONDS! Raoh strikes Bison with a flurry of 100 fists in just a few seconds, he ends it off with a kick sending Bison flying through ruined walls of the Shadaloo base. Raoh slowly walks up to Bison and slams his fist at Bison, only for Bison to Bison Warp again as he shoots Raoh with another Psycho Cannon. Raoh unamused smacks it causing it to dissipate, Raoh prepares an underhanded gut punch while Bison goes for a Psycho Power-filled jab. Their fists collide, causing a gust of wind and dust to surround their fists, arm, and envelope their whole bodies. Raoh breaks away for another flurry of punches, catching Bison off guard and launching him into what appears to be a ruined throne room with a random office desk near the middle and in front of the throne. Raoh appears shortly after towards his opponent. 30 SECONDS! Bison readies something as Raoh is a meter way from striking him, at this moment Bison blasts at Raoh with a Psycho Blast. Bison continues it with a Psycho Streak and a Devil Reverse leading into a Head Press. Raoh activates Muso Tensei once more and dodges the head press as he slams his fist down on Bison's shoulders. Bison warps as he lays on the ground and levitates above Raoh, firing two Psycho Cannons, a Psycho Blast, then landing down with a Psycho Inferno. 20 SECONDS! Raoh dodges the first Psycho Cannon and smacks the second one but fails to block the Psycho Blast and gets crushed by the Psycho Inferno. Bison slide kicks then cartwheel kicks Raoh once again, then rams into him with a Psycho Crusher. Raoh gets up and unleashes a flurry of punches within several Muso Tensei activates. 10 SECONDS! Bison goes into Final Bison mode and creates two clones of himself to Psycho Streak Raoh who dodges it with an afterimage that then strikes Bison with 10 punches to each of the clones Raoh then moves away and charges a ball around his hands, with one hand on top and the other on bottom as well concentrating with Muso Tensei. 5 SECONDS! The three Bison clones come close together, one does a Final Psycho Crusher, another does a Psycho Streak and the last one does an Ultimate Psycho Crusher as they all collide into a giant tri-force of Psycho Crushers. Raoh's attack charges late as he fires as soon as the Psycho Crusher gets 5 meters close to him piercing deep into the souls of the three Bisons. A white-purplish light flashes across the screen... K.O! Raoh is seen laying on the floor with a steamy aura of Psycho Power around his motionless body. Bison barely standing, breathing heavily as his body is overloaded with Psycho Power. The two clones come together back to him as he begins to feel the affects of Hokuto Shinken as M. Bison's body erupts violently into a shower and fountain of blood leaving a pool around but no soul. He had exploded from Psycho Power overload and due to having his pressure points hit several times. Results Ladies and gentlemen we have...A TIE! Category:Blog posts